Alex Drake's Diary
by GeneHuntress
Summary: 'Tis the season to be jolly, but will Gene and Bolly find a way to enjoy a merry Christmas? Light-hearted Galex based very loosely on ... well, I think you can probably guess. Rated M entirely because of the depraved depths of Alex's mind!


**Alex Drake's Diary**

.

_**Dec 1st 11.30pm**_

Alcohol units: God knows. Two or three. (Bottles)

Cigarettes: Well at least I can be smug there, although I can't say the same for the Guv. Wonder if he smokes after sex? Bet he's never looked. Old joke. *snort*

Calories consumed: Does wine count? Oh, and a slice of Gene's pizza when he wasn't looking.  
Sex: None. For God knows how long. And it's making me very twitchy.

.

Actually, it turns out he was looking, pizza-wise, but he didn't seem all that bothered. Very out of character. Either he's sickening for something or it's just the thought of yet another festive season lurking.

I suppose I'll have to take Luigi up on his kind offer to join the family for Christmas dinner seeing as the only other people I know are work colleagues and I'm sure they'll all have their own plans. Except the Guv, maybe. Wonder what he does for Christmas? Can't see him wearing a party hat and pulling a cracker somehow. Pulling a bird, though, now that's more his style. Some drunken tart with big tits happy to warm his bed for the night?

No, Alex. Whatever that feeling is, it most definitely isn't jealousy, especially not of some fantasy woman you've just created in your own head. Now go to sleep.

xxxxxx

_**Dec 4th 10pm**_

Alcohol units: Not nearly enough.

Calories consumed: See above.

Sex: Is but a vague memory …

.

What on earth is wrong with that man? I'm a police officer, for God's sake, and what's more I'm trained in psychology. I wasn't "bloody well risking the whole operation", I knew exactly what I was doing and we got the right result, didn't we? OK, I admit to possibly not following his orders to the letter, but there was no need to bawl me out in front of the whole of CID.

He's bad-tempered, he's annoying, irritating, opinionated … sexy-as-hell, though. Whoa, where did that come from? You're supposed to be concentrating on his bad points, Alex. OK, here we go. Arrogant, grumpy, misogynistic, overbearing … drop-dead-gorgeous …

No, just no. Are you even listening to yourself? You do not, have not, _will not_, fancy Gene bloody Hunt. Not happening. No way. Even if he does seem to fill a room just with the sheer force of his personality, even if he has got machismo oozing from every pore, even when he glares at you, all blazing blue eyes and testosterone, and your knees go weak! Mmmm, those eyes. Incredible. And that sexy pout. Bet he's a great kisser.

Oh. My. God. I've been deliberately provoking him all along, haven't I? Just to get a reaction. Hoping maybe he'll lose control, turn all Neanderthal and throw me over his shoulder. Or take me over his desk … *whimper*

Stop it right now, Alex. You haven't had it in months, you're feeling horny as hell, and he's the only decent looking man in the vicinity. Get a grip. No, not of him, however appealing the idea seems. *sigh*  
Go to sleep. Trust me, in the cold light of day all this will just seem like a bad dream …

xxxxxx

_**Dec 5th 10pm**_

Alcohol units: Who the hell cares?

Calories consumed: Some bread sticks. Nibbled provocatively. One plate of spaghetti. Eaten very slowly and with maximum suction.

Sex: Still none – but I'm working on it.

.

OK, time to come clean and admit it. I, Alex Drake, the woman who thought 'self-awareness' was her middle name, has finally come to a realisation. I want to shag the Guv's brains out. A good old-fashioned romp in the sack is just what I need at the moment to … ahem … clear away a few cobwebs. No complications, just one night of wild unbridled passion. Phew. Is it me, or is it suddenly hot in here?

It's obvious he wants me too. He tried to pretend he wasn't watching but I saw the look in his eyes and the way he was shifting about uncomfortably in his seat while I was eating. I also spotted the rather impressive bulge in his trousers that he was unsuccessfully attempting to hide. Bigger in all departments, huh? Can't wait to find out if it's true. *smirk*  
Hmmm, must remember to adjust the heating in the morning, the thermostat definitely seems to be playing up again.

xxxxxx

_**Dec 9th 11.55pm**_

Alcohol units: Lost count after the first three bottles.

Calories consumed: Nibbled a sandwich earlier. I can think of something else I'd much rather wrap my lips round, though. Naughty Alex! *hic*

Sex: The situation is getting desperate …

.

I resent his macho bloody attitude. I did not put myself in danger, I successfully disarmed a suspect and if it'd been Ray or Chris he wouldn't have felt the need to discuss it. If being pinned against a wall and yelled at counts as a discussion, of course.

Actually, come to think of it, his voice was more of a dangerous rumble near my ear. Well, certainly dangerous to my underwear anyway, seeing as spontaneous combustion was a distinct possibility. He was so close I could feel the heat radiating from his body and that musky male scent that's so Gene completely enveloping me and making my head spin. I swear a woman could drown in those eyes. Are they a subtle shade of blue-green or more of a greeny-blue? I can never quite decide. Sometimes they look almost silver, but today they were closer to a steely-grey. Reminded me of a snow-laden winter sky. *sigh*

Ahem, where was I? Oh yes. He didn't speak to me all the way back, just drove like a maniac and kept his gaze firmly fixed on the road ahead which suited me fine, seeing as I was still attempting to get my heart rate down to something approaching normal again. And incidentally, those gloves really don't help. Wonder if he'd keep them on for a while if I asked nicely? *bites lip to suppress moan*

He was still pretending to ignore me later, sitting at 'our' table on his own while I stayed at the bar and flirted with a couple of strangers, but he was glowering at me across the room all night. I know, because I caught him at it every time I glanced round to check he was watching.

xxxxxx

_**Dec 11th 9pm**_

Alcohol units: None. Unless painkillers count.

Calories consumed: Um, I vaguely remember Gene making toast earlier and insisting I eat some.

Sex: I might be a bit out of it but I think I'd have remembered that. There was a cuddle, though.

.

Still feel a bit woozy, so it'll be a quick entry tonight. Hope I can expect a bit more from Gene! As long as it's not a quick exit … *snigger*  
Alex, this is not a Carry On film. Grow up. Or maybe just blame the pills? That'll work.

Anyway, it seems I took a knock to the head in the line of duty and the Guv insisted on driving me to the hospital to get me checked over. I pleaded with him to take me home but he … ahem … stood firm , even when I offered to let him feel my tits. Mind you, there was a definite moment of hesitation while he considered it. Probably thought I was still dazed and confused. I wasn't. *winks*

No concussion luckily, but the doctor sent me away with some heavy duty pain-killers for the headache and insisted I get some rest, so Gene took me back to the flat. Think I must have fallen asleep on him because I vaguely remember him wrapping an arm around me as I snuggled into his chest. It was nice being so close to him. I felt … safe.

When I woke a few minutes ago he'd gone, but he must have carried me in here and tucked the quilt around me first. Wasn't quite how I imagined getting the Guv into my bedroom but it's a start, I suppose! Need more painkillers and some decent kip. Hopefully I'll feel much better in the morning.

xxxxxx

_**Dec 14th 11.50pm**_

Alcohol units: Plenty. Much more fun than painkillers.

Calories consumed: The Guv seems to think I need feeding up, seeing as Shaz is clearly keeping me well supplied.

Sex: Wish Gene was keeping me equally well supplied …

.

I think I'm going slowly insane with lust. The man is sex on legs, for God's sake! Why has it taken me so long to realise?  
When he sits there all rumpled and irresistible, glowering at me from under those insanely long lashes, I want him. When he's prowling around the office like a caged lion, growling at everybody, I want him even more. And when he's sitting in Luigi's watching me through narrowed eyes as he blows smoke slowly up towards the ceiling its all I can do not to crawl into his lap and snog the face off him.

And by the time Christmas Eve arrives it'll be mid-month. That time when the sap is well and truly rising, the hormones are raging, and even Ray Carling starts to look like a distinct possibility. It's no good, I'll just have to hibernate for the whole of the festive season …

xxxxxx

**_Dec 20th 10pm_**

Alcohol units: Plenty, but it's really not helping.

Calories consumed: It's not food that I need.

Sex: I'll resort to begging soon …

.

Right. I require a foolproof plan before I lose all control and jump him in a public place. I've dropped enough hints to last a lifetime, I've offered him a grope, I've even lingered under the mistletoe with a 'come hither' look, and all to no avail. God knows Luigi's hung so much of the damned stuff up it's difficult to avoid, but Gene seems to turning it into some kind of an art form.

I know he wants me, so what's holding him back? Maybe he thinks I'm just a prick tease, or I'm out of his league. Or maybe he thinks I don't care and I'm just after a torrid night of passion. Um, hang on a minute. That is all I'm after. Isn't it?

Oh. Dear. Lord. When did this turn into something more? I admit, I did get a lovely warm glow when he held me so close. He smells wonderful and there's something so reassuring about his solid male presence. And I know he only gets angry because underneath that gruff exterior he really does care. He made me tea and toast, and tucked me up in bed when he knew there was nothing in it for him. He didn't have to look after me. (Author's note. I like it when he looks after me)

Still want to shag him senseless, though. We can always cuddle up afterwards. *grins*

xxxxxx

**_Dec 24th 8.50pm_**

Alcohol units: No idea. I'm so nervous I'm swigging from the bloody bottle.

Calories consumed: Hardly been able to eat all day.

Sex: Christ, I really hope so …

.

Breathe, Alex. Maybe writing things down will help, you've still got a few minutes. So. I wrote him a note earlier, slipped it seductively (I hope) into his top pocket, told him not to read it until I'd left and then dashed back upstairs. And got dressed up as a sexy 'Mrs Claus'. Oh God, what the hell was I thinking? I look like a complete tart. I might as well be wearing a sign round my neck saying "Desperate and Horny". He won't be flattered, he'll probably just run a mile!

Too late to get changed now. I told him I'd leave the door on the push and he'd find his present in the living room, so I'd better get into position. Break a leg, Alex. And if this goes awry, it's a distinct possibility! Here goes …

xxxxxx

_**Dec 25th  5pm**_

Alcohol units: Shedloads.

Calories consumed: Ditto.

Sex: Yes. Hell, yes. Yes, yes, yes!

.

I keep having to pinch myself. Did Gene Hunt, the Guv, the formidable Manc Lion, really make mad passionate love to me last night? Actually, twice last night and once again this morning, not that I'm counting. Or walking funny. *grins* No wonder he's taking a well-earned nap, bless him.

I love watching him sleep, he looks almost vulnerable and the years just seem to fall away. He's rumpled, relaxed and extremely gorgeous, all pouting lips and insanely long lashes, tousled hair and endless legs. Jesus, even his bare feet are a turn on and as for the rest of him … broad shoulders, smooth chest, just enough tummy to be sexy, and when he dropped his underwear, wow! Seems he doesn't make idle boasts. Luckily, being a police officer, I know exactly how to handle an impressive weapon. *snigger*

And as for those clever fingers and that wicked mouth of his … oh dear, I can feel myself overheating again … ! Who'd have thought the Neanderthal DCI Hunt would turn out to be so damned good in bed? Although I've always had my suspicions I must admit, there's just something so incredibly sensual about him. You only have to watch him slowly caressing a whiskey glass or smoking a cigarette to realise that. And I do. Obsessively …

Before I get carried away all over again and feel the need to wake him up, I should explain that all didn't go exactly to plan last night but fortunately it worked out well enough in the end. I was supposed to lose my balance and topple elegantly into his arms while attempting to place the fairy on the top of the tree, but I'd rather underestimated the height involved. I blame the killer heels.

It could have been so much worse, mind. In the event he held on to me manfully and managed to deposit me safely on the sofa before he finally lost his balance and fell on top of me, smirking all over his face. While I mumbled an apology, red-faced and breathless, he produced a sprig of mistletoe from his pocket.

"Lady Bols. If yer wanted the Gene Genie on top of you, all yer needed to do was ask. Nice outfit, by the way …"

And then he kissed me, and it was even better than I'd dared to imagine.

I … ahem …seem to recall being a bit vocal at times and I really hope they didn't hear me downstairs, but Oh. My. God, he seems to know just how to drive me wild. I might just let him do it all over again if he asks very nicely! *grins*

And it wasn't all one-sided, he did his fair share of begging and pleading also. Especially after I produced his Christmas present and cuffed him to the bed with them …

Luigi was very kind when we both turned up for lunch, I think he was just glad to see us together at last, bless him. He knows a thing or two about people, that little Italian. Gene and I haven't talked about the future as yet – we've been too busy enjoying the present (ha!) – but I think we both know this is a lot more than a Christmas fling. Plenty of time for worrying about that in the New Year, although I'm not sure those long dark nights will help. Too much of an excuse to go to bed early and that'll be the end of any constructive discussion, I suspect!

Meanwhile, the Manc Lion's beginning to stir and I'm hoping he might have been dreaming about last night, judging by some of the noises he was making. Time to wake him up and create a few new festive memories, methinks.

A very Merry Christmas, dear diary. If all goes well I might have to replace you with a lockable version come January. His head is one department that's definitely big enough already! *grins*

.

xxxxxx

Hope you enjoyed. And a very Merry Christmas to everyone who's read and reviewed my efforts. I doubt there'll be any other festive offerings this year as we're hoping to move house very shortly, but never say never!

Incidentally, there are three other seasonal fics in my back catalogue which you might not have read – "A Fenchurch Christmas Carol", "In the Bleak Midwinter" and "A Dressing Down". If you happen to stumble over them and enjoy, please let me know. :)


End file.
